The present invention relates to vehicle tires, and more particularly to an inner tube for a vehicle tire which improves the drawbacks of U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/165,740, entitled "Inner tube with multiple air cells and breakers for protection against piercing of an external pointed object".
The inner tube according to U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/165,740, has multiple air cells and breakers for protection against piercing of an external pointed object. This structure of inner tube is functional, however it still has drawbacks as outlined hereinafter.
1. The multi-cell rubber tube comprises a plurality of big arched cells and a plurality of small arched cells alternatively arranged around the center through hole thereof, a plurality of rubber blocks respectively plugged into the big arched cells, a plurality of glued breakers respectively plugged into the small arched cells, and a layer of patching agent covered over the arched cells to seal the rubber blocks and the glued breakers inside the cells. This complicated structure consumes much manpower and time during its assembly process.
2. The breakers are made of resilient metal or like material, and fastened to the small arched cells in the multi-cell rubber tube. Because the breakers are not flexible, they cannot be flexibly deformed to fit the deformation of the vehicle tire when the vehicle tires runs on the road. In order to fit the deformation of the vehicle tire, the breakers must be made of expensive material, thereby causing the manufacturing cost of the inner tube unable to be reduced to a reasonable level.
3. The base for the inner tube is made of rubber air balls fastened together, and comprised of two opposite outer walls arranged in parallel, two opposite inner walls respectively connected to the outer walls at an inner side, an annular master air chamber connected between the outer walls around the inner walls, a circular center through hole defined within the annular master air chamber, and a plurality of rubber coated breakers fastened to the inside of the outer walls and retained between the outer walls and the inner walls. This design has same drawbacks as stated above.